


Love in the House of Horrors

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Halloween, Hot Tub Sex, House Party, Monsters, POV First Person, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: As a boy get ready to leave his school he finds a letter in his locker, then was visited by a man that was able to vanish in thin air, making him freak out and flee home. on his way home, he spotted his secret crush that also got a letter, but finds out that they were the only ones, upon opening the letters, the boy quickly finds out there is something supernatural at play as the letters told the future, saying he was about to have the best halloween ever.





	Love in the House of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween guys, I hope you like my attempt to make a horror dirty story that turned out more funny than scary

I walked down my crowded school hallway and went to my locker, then put in the code. Once I opened the door, something fall out of it, making me look at the item and saw it was an envelope. I reached down to pick it up as I looked around for anyone that could have placed it in my locker. I saw a few people that was near me staring at me. Once I got the envelope in my hand, I felt a strange feeling shoot through it, making me look at my hand and saw nothing out of the ordinary, then I got ready to open it, but a hand grab mine.

“Don’t open that.” A man that I didn't recognize said.

I looked at him and saw he was in a black studded leather Gothic jacket that looked like to be worn in the medieval military. He also had a sword on his waist with a dagger strapped to his leg. I stared at him for a second as he looked awesome.

“Nice Halloween costume, it must have cost you a fortune by how real it looks?” I said, then looked at the envelope and got ready to open it.

“You have been warned.” The man said, making me look at him.

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“That is an invitation to a cursed land and it’s not meant for a mortal your age.” He said. “Do not open it.”

“Okay, then why did they give it to me?” I asked in concern. “Are you drunk, or are you pulling a prank on me? I mean your mortal too.”

The man sighed and disappeared, making me gasp and stagger to the ground as several classmate's mouths dropped open in shock. 

“Talk about a trick.” Someone said. “Where’s the treat.”

Several people giggle as I started to freak out. Not wanting to know what just happened, I grabbed my backpack, then started to flee home. Once I got to the door, I opened it and was greeted by a biting breeze. I gasped, then whined as I forgot my coat a home and I have a long walk home. I walked out as a chill ran through my body. A few minutes of walking, I started shivering, making me look around for a place to warm up, but instead of warmth, I saw Amber, my crush following me. I stopped walking and looked at her as she walked to me with worry on her face.

“Are you okay?” She asked, then she pulled me closer to her as she saw my shivering.

I stared at her as I couldn’t believe she was actually hugging me to her. She held up the envelope as she started walking.

“Who was that man?” She asked.

“I have no clue and I don't want to know if he can disappear like that.” I said as I took the envelope. “Are you taking me home?”

“Yes, I don't want you to freeze to death.” She said. “Where’s your coat?”

“I forgot it at home.” I said. “Did you get one of these?”

“Strangely I did, but not everyone did.” She said. “So far you and I got one. I haven’t heard of any others. That’s another reason why I followed you. That, and that man talking to you and not me.”

“Did you open it?” I asked.

“No, that man’s warnings made me want to ask you about it.” She said. “Do you think we should open them? I mean there is no such thing as a cursed land, right?”

I stared at her as I didn't know and that feeling i got when I touch the envelope didn't feel natural. Once we got to my home, I felt like I was in an earthquake with how bad I was shivering. Once I grabbed the door, I couldn’t feel it, making me look at Amber.

“I can't feel my hands.” I whined, but my voice was barely understandable.

Amber’s worry worsened as she grabbed the handle and opened the door, then she push me into the house. My mom gasp as she saw me, then ran to me.

“What happen to your coat?” She asked.

I pointed to my coat on the coat stand, making her sigh as she looked at it.

“Thank you for making sure he didn't freeze to death honey.” She said. “Are you spending the night?”

I looked at her and saw her stare at me, then she smiled and nodded.

“Yes, I am.” She said.

“Good, I was wondering when he was going to make a friend.” My mom said, making her face fill with disbelief.

“He has no friends?” She asked.

“Not that I know of?” My mom said.

“Mom quit please, don't make her feel bad for me.” I said.

I walked to the fireplace and sat next to it, then looked at the envelope. Once I felt warm I looked at Amber to see her staring at me, then I tore open the envelope as the cursed land story sound more like a haunted house theme, then a warning. I looked inside as Amber came to me and sat down as I pulled out a letter from the envelope.

“Who writes letters these days?” I asked.

Amber smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. I opened the letter to see it said, ‘greetings my unlucky mortal, you are invited to my home of shambles and horrors, Now that you opened this letter, you're bound to come to my house and meet your doom or if your more lucky than I felt from you when I gave you this letter, then you will be having a time of your life with that girl that you walked home with’. I stared out in shock as I didn’t know how this person knew about that, or should I say tell the future.

“Is everything alright?” My mom asked. “Why are you startled?”

“Yes mom, I’m fine.” I said.

I looked at the letter to see it also said, ‘your girlfriend’s letter will have the address, tell her to open it so I can have her soul too’. I looked at Amber as I saw her staring at me, then she grabbed my letter and started to read. A second later, her face filled with disbelief.

“How in the hell?” She yelped.

“My thoughts exactly.” I said with a giggle. “Thanks for sharing them.”

Amber smiled as she looked at me, then she reached into her coat and pulled out her envelope. She stared at it for a second, then she opened it before she pulled out the letter and opened it. I stared at the letter as she turned it over with confusion on her face.

“It’s blank.” She said.

I grabbed it and felt that sudden feeling again, making me look at my hand in confusion as I don't know why I keep feeling it. I looked at the letter, then gasped and dropped the paper as words started to form on the page as if someone was writing on it. Amber looked at it and her mouth dropped open in disbelief.

“How In the hell?” Amber yelped.

“Okay, we know you can read my thoughts now please stop saying them out loud.” I said as she grabbed the paper, then started to read.

She let out a nervous laugh as she shook her head.

“Who is this guy?” Amber asked.

I grabbed the letter and saw it said, ‘greetings again my unlucky mortal, thank you for making your girlfriend open her letter, now you two are bound together and will be coming to my house at five forty-five hallowed road, you can’t miss it since my spell has been activated’. Just as I finished reading, more words appear saying, ‘looks like you are lucky mortal, your girl is falling for you and you might want to pay attention to her or she will be in your pants faster than you say doomed souls’. I felt my heart start to race as I slowly looked at Amber and saw her staring at me with a small smile. I quickly put the letters in the fire, making Amber look at me in worry.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“Nothing.” I said quickly. "It’s just a prank.”

“I think so too, but the future telling and magic ink is kinda creepy.” She said.

“Do you two have anything planned?” My mom asked as she put her phone in her pocket. “If you do then go do it, I have something to do and I can’t afford a babysitter tonight since tomorrow is when I get paid.”

“Yes, we have something to do.” Amber said. “We have a haunted house party or something like that to go to.”

“Sounds fun.” My mom said as a smile quickly grew on her face. “Kinda wish I could come now. No drinking Ben.”

I stared at her in disgust.

“Oh that's right, you don't like the taste of alcohol, forgot you mistaken my drink as a glass of water once.” She said, then looked at Amber with a smile. “He was throwing up and gasping of air for almost ten minutes and scared me half to death since I thought he was dying form how much discomfort was in his face. Please keep him safe and don't cause trouble.”

Amber nodded and grabbed my hand, then pulled me to the door.

“What was so bad that made you throw up?” Amber asked.

“Vodka.” My mom said.

She smiled and grabbed my coat, then put it on me. I stared at her as I was now seeing the letter was right and she was falling for me. I felt my nervousness rise as I was now wondering how the last part was going to happen since I know I’m not brave enough to ask that. Amber pulled me outside and started to take me down the street.

“How far is the place you have to go to?” My mom asked. “It’s way too cold to be walking.”

“About a mile.” Amber said.

“Let me take you then.” My mom said.

We got in the car and my mom took us to the house. I stared in disbelief as it was really decorated to be a haunted house.

“Wow, that’s an awesome haunted house.” My mom said with a smile. “Really, really, wish I could come now.”

I noticed the man with the armor standing in the window with disappointment on his face.

“Have fun guys.” My mom said as amber pulled me out of the car.

I stared at the man as Amber took me to the door as he gave me the creeps by how he was staring at me. Once we got to the door Amber turned to me, then looked at the man.

“What are you staring at? She asked.

I glanced at her, then back to the man, but I saw he was gone. I felt my heart race, then Amber pulled me closer to her.

“There is nothing to be scared about.” Amber said. “It’s just a show and it’s not real.”

I looked at her and she kissed me on the lips, making me stare at her in disbelief.

“Wow, I can tell you never had a kiss before.” She said with a smile. “There will be more of that if you stick with me.”

I felt the bite on my face fade away as my embarrassment warmed it up, making her smile, then she knock on the door. The door open, but no one was on the other side.

“Welcome my honored mortals.” An intimidating deep voice filled the air with an even more creepy, but classic Count Dracula laugh.

Amber smiled as she saw I didn't like that.

“Are you really the timid type?” Amber asked.

I stared at her as I hated being called that, then her smile faded.

“Sorry, I don't mean it like that.” She said, then she sighed and pulled me inside.

I looked around for what could have spoken, then stared in terror as I saw a pale seven foot man that was built like a brick wall as he was pure muscle and looked to be dressed as a goblin or something in that category since he wasn't small like one. He held a club that was the size of me like a sword and wore a loincloth that looked to be made of deer hide.

“Wow what a face.” Amber said with a laugh. “It’s just a statue.”

“I beg your pardon.” The creature said as he looked at her and sounded like the person I heard. “I am no gargoyle, I am an ogre. Get it right or I’ll eat your flesh and use your bones as a chair.”

I took a step back as I saw his hand clenched in anger with a soft crackling of joints filling the air.

“Enough of that Treg.” A young man said. “You're going to make him piss himself like the last guest with how much fear is coming off him.”

“Forgive me master Haar.” Treg said.

“Awesome nickname for an ogre.” Amber said with a giggle.

“Please sweetie calm your friend, I wasn’t joking on that pissing himself part.” Haar said.

I felt Amber grab my hand, but my body twitched out of her hand the moment she touched me, making her giggle.

“It’s okay, don't be afraid.” She said. “He’s in a costume.”

“I am not.” Treg growled. “Keep pushing it human and I’ll throw you out of this house and into next week.”

“Treg!” Haar yelled, making Treg took a deep breath.

“Move along human.” Treg said calmly.

Amber grab my hand and pull me away as she saw I couldn’t move from his presents, then she pulled me to a man that looked normal and wore only jeans.

“What are you supposed to be?” She asked.

“I’m just your host.” He said. “But if you must know, I am a werewolf.”

I let out a nervous laugh as I believed him after seeing that wall of flesh behind me. Amber looked at me in worry.

“Don't mind him, he’s fine.” Haar said. “He’s still feeling the effect of Treg’s anger.”

“I don't feel anything.” Amber said.

“That’s because your a female.” He said.

“Okay?” She said in confusion. “What’s off limits to us?”

“Nothing is off limits for you two.” He said with a smile. “There are no rules and no restrictions so you can do as you please here. However everyone else are not permitted to bite, feed or curse you. If you see that please tell me so I can punish them severely. You are our guests and we are honored with your presence. Oh, do yourself a favor, watch out for the enchantress, she is looking for a person to try out her new spell on.”

“God, you almost had me fooled that this wasn't a horror house.” Amber said with a smile.

“It isn't a horror house.” He said with confusion. “The house isn't scary at all.”

Amber looked at me, then her smile faded as she sighed and pulled me past him. Once we got to the kitchen she turned me to her.

“How did that man scare you so bad that you can't shake it off?” She asked.

“I don't think these people are joking.” I said, then looked in the kitchen and stared in disbelief as there was a feast on the counter, making her looked at the counter before giggling.

“So food snaps you out of it?” She asked. “Typical boy.”

I smiled as I elbowed her, then walked to the candy and started to pig out on the peanut M&Ms

“Hay, hay, save some for me.” She said with a giggle. “I like those too.”

A deep footsteps thudded behind me, making me freeze and turn around slowly as Amber stared at me in worry, then I saw a seven foot creature that looked to be made of stone.

“That must be the gargoyle.” Amber said with a giggle.

“No, he’s a Stone Golem.” I said nervously.

The Golem smiled as a grinding of stone filled the air.

“I see you met my kind before.” The creature said. “Move aside please, I don't wish to crush my master's guest.”

I stepped out of the way, then he walked passed me and I felt the floor tremble from each step he took.

“How did you know what he was?” She asked as he disappeared into a room.

“I saw one in a book.” I said nervously. “Can we leave? This place is freaking me out now.”

“Nope, sorry, this is my type of house.” She said.

I took a deep breath, making her smile fade slightly, then she held up a glass of clear liquid.

“I don't want that.” I said. “I don't drink anything clear in a glass anymore, not without me seeing where it came from first.”

SHe giggled.

“It’s not vodka.” She said as she held up a gallon of water. “I don't want you sick.”

I looked to the sink to see it had a note on it saying, 'do not turn on please, pipes are broken’. I grabbed the glass and took a drink to see she was telling the truth, then she look past me.

“Excuse me please.” A soft hiss of a voice filled the air, making her smile as she saw my fear.

I looked back and saw Medusa with her eyes closed.

“Oh shit.” I said as I took off out of the kitchen, making Amber laugh.

“Come on, you know Medusa is only a myth and nothing can petrify you to stone.” Amber said.

Medusa let out a hissing laugh.

“Or so you think.” Medusa said. “Time surely can turn anything to stone.”

“Okay, you got a point there.” Amber said, then walked to me.

“Let’s get out of here please.” I whined.

“No way, this horror house is the best.” She said, then she looked passed me. “Well her costume is cool. I wonder what she’s supposed to be.”

I looked and saw a beautiful young woman around our age. She was wearing a snow white, skintight leather bathing suit that made my heart race as saw her nipples and vagina lips imprinted on the thin leather, making my shaft start to grow. I turned around as I didn't want to get aroused in front of Amber, then I saw Amber smiling as she saw my face.

“I see you like that outfit.” She said. “I think I'll get it now that I see something I like.”

I looked down and saw my bulge was very noticeable, then I whined as I felt my face start burning up. I turned to flee, but froze when I saw the girl standing there, making me step behind the counter so she wouldn’t see it.

“What are you?” Amber asked with a giggle.

“I am Zela, named after the moth so spell it right if you write it down.” Zela said.

“I said what are you not who are you.” Amber said.

“I am a human.” Zela said in confusion.

“The costume.” Amber said with a giggle.

“What costume.” Zela growled.

“She's the enchantress.” I said as I saw her hand move to a glowing flail.

“Oh that’s what you meant, forgive me.” Zela said as she moved her hand away from her flail. “Yes, I’m the enchantress of love.”

“Shit, not good.” I said and started walking away, making Amber laughed and grabbed me.

“Where do you think you are going.” She said with a giggle. “If you need to relieve that problem, ask me to help please.”

I looked at her as my heart started to race again, then she grinned as she saw my face.

“Seriously?” I asked nervously.

She grabbed my bulge, making me grunt as she rubbed it until I was fully hard.

“Does that answer your question?” She asked. “Your cock is so nice. Please don't deny me it.”

I nodded nervously as Zela smiled mischievously.

“Are you doing this to her?” I asked.

Zela's smile became a grin as she shook her head quickly, then she walked away.

“There is no such thing as magic.” Amber said as her grin became a smile again. “Now can we relieve your problem before I start masturbating in the open from my horniness.”

I let out a nervous laugh as that would great to see.

“Okay.” I said with the same tone of my laugh, making her smile became a grin.

“I love that response.” She said. “Man, I wish I got a phone to take a picture of how red your face is.”

sHe removed her hand from my bulge and grabbed my hand, then turned me to her and started to kiss me before i noticed Haar peeking around the corner with a grin.

“I did warn you about that.” He said softly with a chuckle. “I’m glad your dreams are coming true. I hope you don't mind us watching?”

He chuckled and walked away. I looked at Amber as she grabbed my pants and started to undo them.

“Wait!” I yelped. “We need to get a room.”

“No we don’t, the host did say we can do what we want.” Amber said. “Let’s have sex in the living room.”

I stared at her in disbelief, making her laugh.

“No, how about outside?” She asked with a giggle.

“My God Amber, do you have any dignity?” I asked with a small smile.

“Who needs self-respect if I got a cute boy like you to tell me I got all the respect I need?” She asked and pulled me towards the back door of the house.

“Wait, you're not serious about doing it outside, are you?” I asked in worry. “I don't want to go to jail for indecent exposure.”

“The nearest neighbor is about four hundred feet down the street.” She said. “Stop being timid and come out of that shell of yours some more. You want to get laid don't you?”

“Yes.” I said with a slight whine. “This is going to be so embarrassing.” 

She giggled as she shook her head, then grabbed the door and pulled me outside. The place was surrounded by shrubs and couldn't see anything through them making an effective wall.

“Well that’s not so bad.” I said softly as I felt myself calm slightly. “I just wish it wasn’t so cold.”

“Oh yeah, um.” She said as she looked around, then she spotted a hot tub and smiled. “Now that is a good area to fuck.”

I let out a nervous laugh as she pulled me to it. Once the water was warm and bubbling, she turned to me.

“Are you satisfied?” She asked, making me nod with a nervous smile. “Good, now let's get this stick out of your pants.”

I giggled as she turned to me and took off my pants, then she looked at me in shock.

“Wow, I didn't expect you to be a commando.” She said with a grin.

“Sorry, I kinda don't like underwear constricting me.” I said.

“No, that’s fine. Your five inch flag post is great like that." She said.

“How can you tell how long it is?” I asked with a nervous laugh. “I never measured it before.”

“I’m good at measuring with my eyes.” She said, then she saw my shivering start up. “Enough talk, I don't want you shriveling up.”

I giggled as she started to take off my shirt, then she place my hand on her crotch and looked at me.

“That’s just an appetizer, I hope you liked it.” She said.

I grinned and nodded, then she pull down her pants making pre bead up on my tip as I stared at her wet mark of her pussy lips. She smiled and started to suck my cock, making me moan and grabbed her head, then looked at her in worry as I almost lost control of myself.

“Go head fuck my face.” She said with my cock still in her mouth. “Lose control of the man in you like i wanted.”

I smiled and started to fuck her face as she started to suck me like a straw. A few seconds later, I grabbed her shirt and started to pull it off, then undid her bra, making her stand up and show me her C cup breasts.

“You like my sixteen year old tanks don't you?” Amber asked.

“My god.” I said with a giggle.

“Time to get in.” She said. “You're shaking like a leaf and I don't care if my panties get wet. I have a fantasy of getting fucked with them on anyways.”

I got in the hot tub and moaned from my body aching.

“No don't you dare cum yet.” She growled.

“I’ll try not.” I moaned.

She got in, then took a deep breath as she dunked under the water and started to suck me.

“Oh shit, how in the world did I get a beast for a girlfriend.” I moaned.

A few seconds later, i felt her grab my hands and place them on her head, but I pulled them away as I didn't want to drown her, making her pull out of the water.

“I will not drown my first girlfriend.” I said.

“I can hold my breath for thirty seconds.” She said.

“Not taking the chance.” I said as I shook my head. “I don't know CPR.”

“Fine, lower down.” She said.

I lowered down until I felt it starting to get difficult to breathe with the warm water. She stood up and walked to me until her panties that showed her beautiful pussy was in my face.

“Your turn to get your taste buds needs met.” She said.

I grin and pulled aside her panties, then started to lick her slit. She grabbed my head and push me harder on her as she started to grind on my face.

“You are pretty good.” She moaned.

A few minutes later, her moan more frequently, then she laid back making her head go underwater as she push her full slit to my mouth, making me grab her so I can eat her out. A second after that, her juices shoot into my mouth, making me lap them up as she tasted great. Once she was cleaned up, I pulled her out of the water, then placed her on my cock, making her whine in pain as I penetrated her.

“You're so big.” She moaned as I felt her back wall touch my tip as she took my whole length.

“You’re so warm.” I moaned as I felt her start to shift her body around on me. “God, I’m not going to last long.”

“i will not get off so don't say it.” She moaned.

I stared at her and saw she wasn’t joking.

“Yes that means you are mine forever.” She said.

I nodded with a smile and pulled her to me, then started to kiss her neck as I started thrusting in her. A minute later, I felt my climax approach and nearly overwhelm me as I whipped her around to where i was on top and started to pound her.

“Now, we are talking.” She moaned. “Now cum in me.”

Not more than one second later, I felt myself shoot several streams in her, making her gasp, then kiss me as I collapsed in exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
